A World Within
by allonsy-doctor
Summary: After being stuck in an elevator with a strange man who calls himself John Smith, Hotch is faced with the difficult task of keeping a watchful eye over him while he helps work a case. But this man is more than he seems, and Hotch begins to suspect...
1. Stuck in an Elevator

**A World Within - A Doctor Who and Criminal Minds Fanfiction**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own Criminal Minds. But I'm working on claiming Hotchy for myself~**

**Chapter One: Stuck in an Elevator**

"Hold the elevator, please."

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner didn't want to. He didn't want to stop the elevator doors from closing. He wanted to just let the steel doors shut in whoever wanted to join him in the elevator's face, and have the elevator descend in silence. Ah, pure silence, the unit chief's dream. How he coveted those who had the choice of whether to have silence or not have silence.

Nonetheless, Hotch felt the need to be a good Samaritan. His hand jutted out from his arm and caught the elevator's closing door just before it shut completely. Hotch heard a heavy sigh of relief as a uncannily tall man in converse and a pinstripe suit jogged into the inside of the elevator. "Thank you," he gushed to Hotch, allowing the unit chief to notice that he had a thick British accent. "I thought I would have to wait for the elevator to come up again."

_Yes, like that would take SO long,_ Hotch thought to himself bitterly, however not wanting to judge the man after just meeting him. Apparently having a mouth most similar to his coworker, Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid's, the strange man kept talking. "Not that it would be that long, I'm just a very impatient person. You know what I mean?" Hotch couldn't help but to nod. The man smiled brightly and held out his hand for Hotch to shake. The unit chief hesitated before taking it and shaking it. "I'm John Smith, by the way. A consultant for the FBI. Sometimes. Other times, I'm a carpenter or a plumber. But working for the FBI, wow, that's a rush!" He let out a bark of laughter. "I'm terribly sorry, I'm going on about myself, but I never asked who you were! And you are?"

_Yup,_ thought Hotch with a inaudible sigh. _He's got to be distantly related to Reid or something. _"SSA Aaron Hotchner," Hotch replied dutifully, straightening his tie which had been jostled out of place when he had leapt to hold open the elevator. "I'm the unit chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Ah, the BAU," the peculiar man, John Smith he said his name was, sighed in adoration. "Excellent job to have. Save the world, one victim at a time, all while trying to figure out and help the man who maimed them. Very well done," he froze for a moment, before a look of horror slowly began to creep over his features. "My, you wouldn't be THE SSA Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, would you?"

Hotch was tempted to disagree, but screwing with the man didn't seem like the right option to take. "At least I'm not aware of another one," he replied.

"Oh dear," the man muttered slowly, drawing out each syllable. Hotch anxiously peered at the numbers counting down. The elevator couldn't have been going down for _that_ long. But as soon as he looked, Hotch was aware of the elevator's decent downwards vanishing. The elevator had stopped cold, but the doors were not opening, and they weren't at the floor yet.

Worried that the same thing that had happened to Reid and Morgan was going to happen to him, Hotch pressed the button which represented the floor which was his next destination twice, and nothing happened. Panic rising in his chest, he pressed it again, only to have the elevator jerk and fall a bit more. Hotch grasped the walls and the railings surrounding them, but John Smith only straightened his tie.

Finally, after a moment, John Smith looked around in wonder. "We're not moving," he assessed.

_A radical!_ thought Hotch sarcastically, wondering if he should try the emergency button. Before he could, John Smith caught the look in his eyes and shot him a look of confusion. "Why're you doing that? You don't die in an elevator accident," the elevator jerked again. "But it said nothing about me."

"It?" asked Hotch, surprised. "How do you know the elevator's not going to fall?"

John Smith's brow furrowed, then he whipped out something that looked like a white stick with a blue end. He pressed one of the buttons on the stick, and an awful sound, at least to Hotch, radiated from the tip. Smith pressed the object against the buttons of the elevator and moved it up and down beside them.

Satisfied, he pulled the object away. "Just a jam in the shaft," he said. "It'll clear in a moment." He jumped, causing the elevator to jerk downwards violently, then continue it's path downwards at it's regular state.

"See?" the man grinned widely. "What did I tell you?"

Cautiously, Hotch removed his arms from being tangled around the railing, and stood straight up. "Well then," he sighed, running his hand through his thick, black hair. "What do you know?"

As soon as the elevator arrived at the bottom floor, Hotch sped out from within, not wanting to be stuck alone with the strange man for another second. Smith, however, strolled out leisurely, hands in his pocket, whistling an unfamiliar tune. Hotch gave him a forced, hopefully friendly smile and turned to walk away without a word.

"Hope you see you again soon!" cried Smith after him. Hotch didn't stop. He didn't say a thing.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Hotch muttered beneath his breath, "I _really_ hope I don't see you again soon."

**Like? Don't like? Hate? Please give me your opinion. Did I get Hotch and the Doctor at least slightly accurate? Remember, if you read, PLEASE PLEASE review. I write faster if you do.**


	2. Return of the Mysterious John Smith

**Chapter Two: Return of the Mysterious John Smith**

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner was sitting in his office making calls. He pressed the phone into it's cradle when the call ended, and he leaned back in his chair, sighing. It had been a long day of calls and paperwork. He checked the clock and saw the day was only half done. He was in a rush for it to be done so he could go home and see his son, Jack. They hadn't had an evening together in a while.

But then someone walked into his office that messed up his day. When Hotch looked up, he came face to face with the smiling mug of the man that had been stuck in the elevator with him only a short week ago. The mysterious man that went by the name of "John Smith".

Now Hotch wasn't normally an easily annoyed person. For this man, however, was the exception. He didn't shut up, and he seemed to know everything. People like that pushed Hotch over the edge. On top of that, he seemed a bit cocky and kooky at that. The man was a walking mystery, and Hotch found he wanted to find out no more about him.

John Smith flashed the Unit Chief a dazzling smile. "SSA Hotchner! It's so nice to see you again!"

Hotch chose not to respond. He was, in fact, not happy to see this man again. He didn't want to be annoyed with the man's ridiculous antics. They had only been together for a short time last them, and Smith had driven his nuts. If they were together for a longer time this time, who knows if Smith could push Hotch off the edge and into the boiling water below? Instead of telling Smith what was on his mind, Hotch replied smoothly and calmly as he always was, "John Smith. What are you doing here?"

Smith grinned even wider, if that was possible. "I've been ordered here. Remember last time we met, I told you I was working for the FBI?" Hotch nodded slowly, not liking where this was going. "I've been placed here as a consultant for the next case."

The next case. JJ had said that she would be picking out the next case within the hour and would brief them the day after, just before departure. Hotch's hope of riding himself of this man anytime soon dropped like a wheelbarrow.

When Hotchner didn't answer, Smith continued. "Miss Jareau chose the next case, and that just happened to be the one that I was consulting for. I know an awful lot about the murders, uh, sir."

Hotch had half a mind to call up Strauss and tell her he wanted this man gone. If Smith drove Hotch up a tree, then what about Morgan? Or Rossi? Deciding against his better judgment, he sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "Mr. Smith, it's been a pleasure. I do have to ask you to return home for the day, however, because briefing will be tomorrow."

"Oh! Oh yes!" Smith exclaimed, running his hand through his particularly spiky hair. His hair, Hotch thought to himself, has more width than his body does. "Of course. I came in earlier because I thought I might be of service to someone in the office. Maybe helping with paperwork, or something to do with the case? I'm very good with puzzles, too, if anyone's doing a crossword."

Hotch bit back a retort he knew was sliding up his throat. Then, a miraculous thought came to his mind. Send him to Reid! The two were two peas in a pod!

Silently cheering because of his "victory", Hotch allowed one side of his mouth to slide up just a little. Hotch was famous for never really smiling, well, ever, and when he smiled, it was usually fake. There were only a few times in which there was a real, genuine smile that Hotch produced lately since Haley was murdered, and the only people that had given him that were Jack and his coworkers. "Mr. Smith, I do have someone on the team that might need help."

"Yes?" Smith asked, intently listening.

"I have a member of the team," Hotch explained. "His name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm sure that he needs help with his paperwork. His cubicle is just down there," he gestured out the window to where the young genius was sitting, diligently working.

Smith grinned again, his original grin having faltered while he was listening. "Gotcha. I'm on my way!" and he turned and left the office.

Hotch sighed again, leaning back in his chair. He'd gotten rid of him at last.

Reid sat in his cubicle, working on some paperwork, as Hotch had said. Smith leaned over his shoulder silently. Reid finally noticed he was there when Smith let out a long whistle. The young genius jumped a mile out of his chair. "Goodness!" he cried. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. And you are?"

"John Smith," the man said, taking his ear into his hand and tugging on it. A strange action, though Reid. "I was sent here by the Unit Chief up there to help you out. Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm guessing?"

Reid nodded. "Yes sir. I'm sorry, but whatever Hotch said, I-"

The strange man interrupted him. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" the two glanced out the window at the… rain. Reid was utterly confused. "You know, everyone associates beautiful days with sun and crisp wind on this planet. But the beauty is in the rain. The downpour, the gorgeous shapes and patterns the rain makes in the air and on the street. Only a few people notice this." he turned back to Reid, interest on his face. "Are you one of those people, Spencer?"

Reid saw no other option but to answer him. "Actually, I think beautiful day is associated with the sun and the 'crisp wind' as you put it because of the colors. 73% of all the colors shown during any type of weather appear during when the sun is out and the wind is blowing. People adore colors. Mostly all of the paintings of the natural world include a variety of colors. In fact, only 7% of painters only use up to seven colors. The rest, 93%, use more than eight colors when painting."

Smith stared at him for a moment, then smiled. Under his breath, he muttered something that sounds like, "I can see why Agent Hotchner sent me to you", but it just could have been his imagination. "Indeed. But those are only the painters accounted for. Did you know that 68% of all painters are not accounted for, or do not sell paintings?"

For the first time in his life, Reid had nothing to counter with.

Smith smiled widely. "Now then. Let's get down to work. What paperwork do you have to complete?"

**It's shorter than last time, but I hope you still liked! Thank you for all the kind and generous reviews I received on my last chapter. I hope I receive just as much reviews on this one as I did on it's precessor. Again, please review if you read, and tell me if I got the characters right. I'm really striving to see if I can get the Doctor, Hotch, and Reid down pat, along with the rest of the BAU coming up. I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Doc**


End file.
